I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer modeling and management of systems and, more particularly, to computer simulation techniques with real-time system monitoring and optimization of electrical system performance.
II. Background of the Invention
Computer models of complex systems enable improved system design, development, and implementation through techniques for off-line simulation of the system operation. That is, system models can be created that computers can “operate” in a virtual environment to determine design parameters. All manner of systems can be modeled, designed, and operated in this way, including machinery, factories, electrical power and distribution systems, processing plants, devices, chemical processes, biological systems, and the like. Such simulation techniques have resulted in reduced development costs and superior operation.
Design and production processes have benefited greatly from such computer simulation techniques, and such techniques are relatively well developed, but such techniques have not been applied in real-time, e.g., for real-time operational monitoring, optimization, and management. In addition, predictive failure analysis techniques do not generally use real-time data that reflect actual system operation. Greater efforts at real-time operational monitoring, optimization, and management would provide more accurate and timely suggestions for system optimization decisions, and such techniques applied to failure analysis would provide improved predictions of system problems before they occur. With such improved techniques, operational costs could be greatly reduced.
For example, power system optimization has traditionally been a static and off-line activity undertaken by planners. Real-time use of a logical simulation model for the prediction of health and status of the power system targeted for optimization along with the application of such technology in a real-time decision and management loop has not been available. This is because modern electrical power systems are highly complex, a complexity made even greater as a result of the required redundancy. That is, once the facility is constructed, because such design are so complex, and there are many interdependencies, it can be extremely difficult and time consuming to track the failure and all its dependencies and then take corrective action that doesn't result in other system disturbances. Moreover, changing or upgrading the system can similarly be time consuming and expensive, requiring an expert to model the potential change, e.g., using the design and modeling program. Unfortunately, system interdependencies can be difficult to simulate, making even minor changes risky.
In fact, no reliable means for optimizing an electrical power system exists that takes into consideration a virtual model that “ages” with the actual facility. All prior systems use a rigid simulation model that does not take aging effects into consideration when computing predicted electrical values. A model that can age with a facility is critical in generating power system optimization parameters that are reflective of the systems health and performance in relation to the life cycle of the system. Without an aging ability, recommendations about how to optimize power system operations become of little value as they are no longer reflective of the actual facility status and may lead to false conclusions.